


happines

by Atsmzzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsmzzz/pseuds/Atsmzzz
Summary: (n.) not having to set the alarm clock for the next day.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	happines

**Author's Note:**

> mungkin judulnya terlalu simpel? baru awal jadi aku buat sesimpel mungkin ehehe. pertamakalinya nulis di AO3 jadi agak gaptek, maaf ya :"D

Patera merah muda, buah-buahan tergambar indah—dwiwarna, merah dan putih. Mahkota puspa berwarna-warni meleleh di dalam rongga mulut, menyentuh manis pada pangkal lidah. Salju biru keputihan melayang turun dari gumpalan kapas di atas sana. Semua, seluruhnya, manis. Bahkan taris dimana ia berpijak bisa kau hancurkan, bisa kau lempar ke dalam mulut. Manis. Hanya itu yang terasa.

Gelas-gelas kecil tertata rapi diatas meja. Lagi, tampilannya manis. Taplak meja putih dengan renda bunga hijau toska, biru muda menghias sempurna dari raga makhluk bersayap penghisap nektar—burung pipit. Teh panas sudah siap dalam teko, menunggu sang empu menumpahkannya ke dalam cangkir keramik cantik berukir flora. Manis, manis, manis, dan manis.

_Wonderland._

_Semuanya bisa terwujud, kau tahu? Hanya membuka kelopak mata saja keinginanmu terbentuk dengan jelas di depan matamu. Tidak ada yang mengusikmu. Tidak ada ancaman. Kecemasan, kegelisahan, hilang dalam satu kedipan mata._

Osamu menatap pandangan ke atas, dimana piringan biru tak terbatas mulai menyembunyikan eksistensi sang candra. Pagi menjelang, teh hangat tertuang. Seteguk saja. Pikirannya tidak lagi kusut. Ketenangan mengalir seiring suam menyelimuti tenggorokan. Bumi serasa berhenti berputar. Tunggu, bukannya memang sudah berhenti?

_Ya, berhenti._

“Pagi, Samu. Tidak ada salam untukku?”

Gagang cangkir menggantung di udara. Sang adik menoleh, beradu pandang dengan netra hazel kakaknya. Warna itu tidak pernah lalai mengundang candu, menatapnya terus-menerus membuatnya gila. Hal yang sama pula dengan Atsumu, saudara kembar yang lebih tua. Kakaknya. Kekasihnya. Suami? Tentu saja. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengganggu gugat. Di dalam salah satu dimensi divergen, di situlah mereka menghabiskan waktu. Tak ada penjelasan konkrit.

Bangkit dari tempat semula, mendatangi Atsumu yang bersender di ambang pintu. Kecupan kali ini lebih lama. Lidah tidak ikut campur, hanya bibir. Lembut, dan ... manis.

Lengan Osamu melingkar manja, matanya terpejam, membiarkan Atsumu meraih pinggang—membawanya menari. Sekadar menggerakkan kaki, wajah saling bersentuhan. Lihat? Jika saja minoritas menerima mereka, menghormati sedikit saja. _Wonderland, itu tidak perlu. Tidak perlu ada._

Pawana menghembus helai rambut. Umpama mengalun musik, alam bekerja sempurna. Osamu berakhir memeluk sang kakak, menghirup setiap inci aroma yang membekas. Aroma pengundang rindu. Wajah Osamu mendadak panas, memeluk erat seseorang yang kini tengah bersamanya. Menghilangkan sekelebat memori kusut bak kaset rusak.

_Kau menyadarinya?_

“Osamu,”

“Ya?”

“Kau tidak berusaha mengingat sesuatu, kan?”

“... tidak, sama sekali.”

“Bagus.”

_Biarkan ia diam disana. Jangan sampai ia keluar. Jangan sampai ia membuka matanya, lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

Bertahan. Istilah yang dibenci, sangat dibenci osamu.

Bertahan. Apakah ia harus bertahan dalan ruangan penuh alat kedap suara? Tanpa matahari?

Bertahan. Haruskah ia berada dalam balutan kain yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak?

Bertahan. Apakah dengan kesendiriannya itu ia bisa?

Bertahan. Pada akhirnya harus membuat kelopak matanya tertutup, tanpa adanya waktu yang memberi batas.

Untuk selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> pendek sih,, tapi ini cuma buat percobaan aja wkwk. kerasa? nggak? emang :(


End file.
